Being the children of gods
by syrac123747
Summary: This is a story about two girls who find out that they are the children of gods. Chaos is sure to ensue they will have to face pain, fear, evil mutants and learn to be a proper family. Better than description so please give it a go. It's a crossover between X-Men and Avengers but it's mainly in the X-Men world so that's why it's in this category. Tell me what you think of it :)
1. Prologue

This is a new story i thought of, if you re interested in Harry Potter and X-Men crossovers feel free to check out my other two stories Escaping and Betrayal, Power and Family. I'm rubbish at thinking of titles :/ well enjoy the story and any reviews or criticism is welcome.

Summary: This is a story about two girls who find out that they are the children of gods. Chaos is sure to ensue they will have to face pain, fear, evil mutants and learn to be a proper family. Better than description so please give it a go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise and they belong to Marvel, unfortunately.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

Prologue:

My name is Laura Smith and I'm 11 years old. I have long black hair that flicks at the end, green-blue eyes and really pale skin. I'm not your ordinary girl, but I'm not a mutant either. No, I'm different to mutants. I don't have the x-gene, but I have powers anyway, I have multiple powers and mutants only have two maximum. But I'm not alone, no, my adoptive sister has powers too and she isn't a mutant either. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I'll tell you about my powers first.

I'm like a telepath because I can read, manipulate and communicate with minds. I can also create and control ice, yep you heard me ice, I don't get colds, ever, and I don't have to wear jackets in the winter. Heck, I could run around naked in the snow and I wouldn't get pneumonia or frost bite, but I won't be doing that anytime soon, and I'm always cold. I have a bit of a feral side and I can turn into a giant ice cat, I can also sometimes make things happen when I simply wish them to happen, but I think that's just coincidence and not a power. The final thing, though it's not really a power, is that I can lie easily and I can tell when someone is lying.

So that's the list of things I can do, now I'll tell you about my adoptive sister Tanya Smith. When I say adoptive I don't mean she's adopted, no I am. I live with Tanya, her mum and her step dad. I don't know what happened to her real dad but her mum says that her dad left them when Tanya was a baby. I was adopted into their family when I was eight, they can't have any more children so they adopted me. I don't know what happened to my parents, no one does, I was left on the orphanage doorstep when I was a baby.

But enough about me, I'm talking about Tanya now. She's 14 and has long, wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Her powers are quite shocking, literally, she can control and create electricity. When she gets mad thunderstorms appear, but luckily it's only when she's really mad, or concentrates really hard. She's also super strong, even though she has almost no muscle, and you don't want to be behind one of her punches. Also, though she hasn't done it very often, she can fly. She can also shout very loudly, it's like thunder, she could probably burst your eardrums if she tried, though that's really a power and unfortunately she loud most of the time.

We are really close despite not being related by blood and we told each other about our powers when I was 9 and she was 12, she's three years older than me, and we've become even closer because of it. Now I've introduced myself I'll leave you guys in peace to read the rest of this story.

So read on if you dare...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Thanks for reading :)

Bye-Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

This is the second chapter of my new story, so thank you if you've read this far :) Well enjoy the story and any reviews or criticism is welcome.

Summary: This is a story about two girls who find out that they are the children of gods. Chaos is sure to ensue they will have to face pain, fear, evil mutants and learn to be a proper family. Better than description so please give it a go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise and they belong to Marvel, unfortunately.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

"Laura, Tanya. Get up, it's time for school!" Mrs Smith, my adoptive mother, called. I groaned and got out of bed, I got dressed into my plain, black school uniform and headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see Mr Smith already sitting at the table, reading a newspaper as usual, while Mrs Smith was running around preparing breakfast. I sat at the table and a tense silence enveloped the kitchen, i could feel the hate and resentment coming from Mr Smith, the Smiths never really saw me as a daughter and it got worse when they found out about mine and Tanya's powers they blamed me for their daughter's 'faults'. They think we're mutants and, well, they never liked mutants but they think I 'infected' their daughter. Well Mr Smith thinks I turned her into a mutant, Mrs Smith on the other hand she's not telling us something and I bet she knows something about Tanya's powers, I could find out myself but I don't like digging around in people's minds unless it's necessary.

"Laura" Mr Smith acknowledged my presence and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Mr Smith" I replied evenly, then we had a mini stare down until Tanya came galloping down the stairs.

"Good morning mum, dad and Laura" she all but shouted at us.

"Morning sis" I replied then Mr and Mrs Smith greeted her, I only called her family because she's the only one who feels like family.

We ate breakfast then headed to school, we walked to school because it was practically round the corner from our house.

Once we arrived we headed to our lockers, which were next to each other, and put the books we would need for today in our bags. Tanya was one of the popular people that everyone loved and boys swooned over, yes that's right boys swoon over her. I, on the over hand, was the lowest of the low on the social ladder and most people made fun of me, but only when Tanya wasn't around to stop it. I was the weird, quiet, orphan kid who liked to read, as smart and liked to be either alone or with Tanya.

We talked until the bell went and we headed to our form rooms, she was two years above so she went to room 55 while I went to room 43.

I sat down at my desk at the back and got out a book on Norse mythology so I could block everyone else out. I liked reading Norse mythology there was just something about it that I felt connected to, I liked the god Loki the best I felt like I could connect with him in some ways. We were both adopted and abandoned as children, we could both lie and detect lies and we both liked causing mischief, I mainly pranked my sister. Even though I knew he was probably nothing like that in real life, yes I know he's real he was on the news when he attacked New York and then again when they proved that he was innocent of his crimes but I don't know what he looks like, I still felt a weird connection to him.

I was broken out of my thoughts, for a second time that day, when a sensed a wad of soppy toilet paper coming towards me. I looked up just in time to see the wad of paper coming towards me and dodge it. I felt the presence of people next to me and turned to see my main tormentors, the popular girls in my year, Stacy and her gang.

I sighed, put my book away, and looked up at Stacy and her gang. "Yes?" I asked politely as I arched an eyebrow in question.

Stacy looked down at me in disgust then replied with "Your in our area muttie now move".

Stacy called me a muttie, which is short for mutant, because she hated me and thought I was another, I quote, 'useless freak who doesn't deserve to be on this planet'. "I don't think I am, I always sit here and you normally sit up front" I calmly replied.

She just glared at me "Well we want to sit here today, so move" she all but snarled at me.

I sighed and reluctantly stood and moved to the only unoccupied space at the front. I only moved because I didn't want to get bullied even more, which would've happened if I hadn't moved.

The morning moved by quickly and it was soon lunch time, I sat on a table by myself but Tanya soon joined me. "How has your day been so far?" she asked me.

I shrugged "Not bad. What about you?" I said casually.

She narrowed her eyes at me "You got bullied again didn't you? Was it Stacy and her friends?" she asked ignoring my question.

I sighed but nodded, knowing that she would track down the people who bullied me anyway, she thought she was helping but in truth she just made it worse, they only stop bullying me when she is nearby but they bully me more when she is gone.

She quickly got up and went to go look for them, leaving me alone again. I was about to get my Norse mythology book out when i sensed danger, i turned around in time to see the canteen wall nearest me explode and I was thrown out of my chair. I looked up to see Magneto and some of the Brotherhood walking through the hole in the wall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Thanks for reading :)

Bye-Bye


	3. Chapter 2

I have edited the story a bit but no major changes have been made, i advises skimming the other chapters before reading this.

Thanks to anyone reading this and sorry that it's been so long since the last update.

Disclaimer: i own nothing you recognise

Enjoy the story:

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

Everyone started to scream and run around like headless chickens. "Quiet!" Magneto shouted and everyone immediately became silent. Magneto smirked then continued "I am looking for Tanya and Laura Smith, where are they?" Everyone immediately pointed to me and I felt myself being lifted off the ground, I looked behind me to see a wild man with black eyes and long blond hair, i could sense that he was a feral. He turned me to face Magneto "Where is your sister Tanya?" Magneto demanded.

I shrugged "I don't know, she ran off about thirty seconds before you came" I told him honestly. "Wait!" I suddenly said "She's there, behind you" I told him while I pointed behind him.

He turned around and I sprayed ice at him, then at the guy holding me who dropped me. I quickly got to my feet and looked around, most of the people in the canteen had left and the people that were still in here were running for the nearest exit.

I turned around to see Magneto and his Brotherhood getting ready to use their powers on me, I got into a defensive stance and got ready to fight them. I was about to fire ice at them when Tanya came running in and stood next to me in the same stance.

"Tanya what are you doing?" I asked her quietly so the Brotherhood wouldn't hear.

"I'm here to help you fight them off" she replied in the same quiet voice, which was surprising, I didn't know she could whisper!

Start up a thunder storm I told her in her head.

She nodded then a storm started outside, thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, rain fell heavily from the sky and the wind picked up speed.

It was more powerful than any storm she had done before and I was quite surprised. The storm looked like it was being controlled by more than one person, maybe it was Storm from the X-Men or it could be Thor from the Avengers, I just hope that someone had come to help us.

The Brotherhood started to use their powers and soon the air was filled with flying metal, plants, water, ice and fire, people were also advancing on us trying to tackle us. I turned into my giant ice cat form, which is about 5ft and covered in ice, I started attacking people and knocking them unconscious. From the corner of my eye I saw Tanya throwing electricity at people but it was only enough to knock them out, not kill them.

When i saw she could handle the others i started to attack the feral mutant i soon realised that he could heal. I fought him for about five minutes then the X-Men and the Avengers joined us. Soon there were only four members of the Brotherhood left, that included Magneto and the guy i was fighting. I changed out of my ice form then i was tackled to the floor by the feral, i growled and threw him off me but not before he dug his claws into my left shoulder. "Are you okay Laura?" Tanya asked once the feral had gone back to the main fight, i nodded slowly.

She helped me up and I looked around to see Magneto, the feral and the other two mutants, that were still conscious, retreat. The X-Men and Avengers were talking to each other and tying up the unconscious mutants. I looked at my left shoulder to see it was bleeding, but not heavily do the cut hopefully wasn't too deep.

I picked my school bag off the floor, with my right arm and we walked towards the doors when the superheroes stopped us.

"Are you two okay?" one of the X-Men asked, it was Storm if I remember correctly.

"yeah, we're fine" my sister answered.

"I think you should come with us and we can get you checked over on the Helicarrier" Ironman said.

I looked at my sister and sent her a telepathic message They want us to go with them and if we say no I think they'll still take us. She nodded "We'll go with you" she told the Avengers.

We were then lead to a jet, we sat in the back while Hawkeye and Black Widow few the jet and Captain America sat nearer the front with the Hulk who was now in his human form. The other Avengers, Iron Man, Thor and Loki, had decided to fly to the Helicarrier instead of coming with us in the jet.

After about five, tense, minutes we landed on what I assumed was the Helicarrier, it was huge. We were led from the jet to a medical room where we were checked over and my shoulder was bandaged and put in a sling.

We were then led to a room which we would share and told to wait until they sent someone to get us. The room was biggish with two beds, a wardrobe, a desk with a chair and another door which I guessed led to a bathroom. "So, what do you make of this?" Tanya asked me, once we had both sat down on a bed.

I shrugged "They must have a reason for keeping us here" I replied.

"I wonder what that is. Did you read their minds to find out" she asked me.

I shook my head "I don't use telepathy unless it's really important. I think we might be here because of our powers" I replied.

She nodded "That makes sense I guess" we were then silent and I stared down at my hands.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and I looked up to see an agent walk in. He had thinning brown-grey hair and blue eyes, he smiled at us and I knew then that he was a nice man and someone to trust. "Hello, I'm Agent Coulson and I'm here to take you to see Director Fury and the Avengers" he then turned and started out the door and we followed behind him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
